Sonic 64: The Crystal Shards
by SonicGirl2002
Summary: It had started out a normal night for Sonic the Hedgehog. Then, a random fairy falls from the sky, and Sonic makes a promise he isn't so sure he can keep. Not only has he been teleported to a whole new world, but he and his friends must find all of these crystal shards, and the inability to do so could result in the death of millions. Based off Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards!
1. Chapter 1: The Dark Descent

**AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER**

_**PLEASE READ IT AFTER YOU FINISH!**_

Real quick, the only character in the game I am using in this story is the pink-haired fairy who's name I can't remember, but even if I did her name would still be changed for the story. So don't go thinking this is some Kirby-Sonic Alternate Universe and think the pink fairy mentioned is Amy. 'Cause it's not.

On a quick side-note, if you are interested in checking out Kirby 64 Gameplay, I reccomend watching Princeboo21's "Let's Replay" of it.

Without further ado, Chapter 1 of "Sonic 64: The Crystal Shards!" Sonic, take it away buddy!

Sonic: Valerie a.k.a SonicGirl does not own Sonic the Hedgehog or Kirby 64. They belong to Sega and Nintendo.

* * *

_Chapter 1_

_The Dark Descent_

It was a bright, beautiful morning. All of the fairies were out and about, laughing and playing and having a good time.

An exceptionally small pink-haired fairy was sitting near the castle fountain, enjoying the view of the bright blue sky. She stared up at the haunting aqua-colored abyss, eyeing the fluffy white and black, fizzy-looking clouds.

Wait...black clouds?

The fairy watched in awe and horror as the black clouds grew bigger and bigger, until they covered almost all of the once-blue sky.

The other fairies had realized what was going on, and began to panic as their home was attacked. The pinkette set her jaw in determination and took off for the castle.

()()()

Inside the castle, the Queen Fairy was pacing the room frantically. What was happening? What would they do? She looked towards a large, blue and purple diamond shaped crystal in the center of the room, hoping it would somehow give an answer.

Just then, the door flew open, and a pink-haired fairy flew in. The Queen looked at her. The pinkette pointed out the window to the now black sky.

_What can I do? _she seemed to ask. The Queen hesitated, then gestured towards the crystal.

_Take it and go! _her gesture said. The pinkette looked at the crystal, then flew forward and grabbed onto it, her small body fitting perfectly on it's side. A hatch in the ceiling opened up, and the crystal flew off, taking the fairy with it.

()()()

She hadn't been outside for long when the fairy realized she was being followed. She had turned to see how far she'd gone when she saw something moving. She couldn't quite make out what it was.

Then, the thing lunged for her. She gasped and quickly jerked to the side, barely evading the attack. Another attack came almost immediately after. This one hit her, and she was thrown off balance.

And then a third attack came and she fell off, hurtling uncounsciously through space.

()()()

Sonic the Hedgehog lay out in a grassy, open field, one hand beind his head and the other across his stomach, watching the stars. He sighed. Being able to relax by himself every now and then was great. Sure, he loved hanging out and being with his friends, but for now, the speedster was perfectly happy to stay where he was and look at the stars.

Suddenly, a streak of light shot across the sky. Wondering if his eyes were playing tricks on him, Sonic sat up and-

**_WHACK!_**

The blue hedgehog was propelled forward and ended up flipping over onto his stomach. Sonic groaned a bit as he pushed himself up onto his knees, rubbing a sore spot on the back of his head.

"Ow..." he muttered. "What the heck just hit me?" He turned in an attempt to see the unknown object, and what he saw made his eyes widen.

Behind him, not two feet from where he had previously been sitting, was a girl. A super small, pink-haired girl at that. Quickly, Sonic scrambled to his feet and hurried over to the girl's still form.

"Hey!" he called. No response. He crouched back down next to her and gently shook the small body.

"Hey, you alright? Hello? C'mon, wake up!"

Soon, he saw the girl's bright blue eyes open. She looked at him wearily, her eyes still half-closed. She shifted her arm a bit, then her eyes shot open and she bolted upright. Sonic jerked back a bit, startled at her sudden movements.

The girl looked down next to her, and seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. The hedgehog watched as she bent over slightly and picked something up. Whatever it was caught the moonlight and let off a shine. Sonic leaned forward a little. It was a crystal, maybe only the size of his index finger. It was a blue and purple tie-dye color and shaped like a diamond. Sonic blinked in confusion. He'd never seen anything like that before.

A twinkle flashed in the corner of his eye, and Sonic turned his head. He saw another crystal, identical to the one the girl held in her hand, sitting in the grass. Sonic stood and went over to it, picking it up. He examined the object up close for a second, then turned towards the girl.

"Hey!" he called. She jumped a bit and looked at him, her blue eyes wide. Sonic held up the shard.

"This your's?"

He watched her face light up as she flew over to him. Sonic blinked. Yep, this girl was flying all right. He hadn't seen that one coming. But now that she was closer to him and was in somewhat of a standing position (while flying in the air, but you get the concept), Sonic got a better view of her.

She was short. Really short. Short enough so that if she were to stand flat-footed on the ground next to him, she'd barely reach his ankle. She had light pink hair that fell down to her shoulders in choppy waves. A small pair of wings peeked out from under the tips of her hair, and she wore a bright red dress with a bow to match.

The girl smiled at him and held out her shard. Sonic held out the one he'd found, and it started to glow. The two pieces flew together, and a bright light surronded them. When the light faded, the two crystal pieces were gone, and in their place was one slightly larger crystal.

The girl looked delighted as she flew forward and grabbed the crystal, hugging it close. She looked at Sonic with a smile and nodded at him. Sonic gave her his trademark grin and a thumbs up.

"Glad I could help."

The girl's smile faded a bit and she looked over her shoulder, then back to Sonic, who was surprised to find tears in her eyes. The girl pointed out into the night sky, and Sonic, following her small finger, saw tons of streaks of light shoot through the darkness, mixing with the stars and landing somewhere far away. The blue hedgehog turned back to the girl.

"Those are all pieces to your crystal, aren't they?" The girl nodded sadly,staring down at the small, incomplete crystal in her hands. Sonic watched her for a moment, then grinned at her.

"Hey, no sweat!" The girl looked over at him. "I'll help you find those shards." Her face lit up all over again as she flew around him in a circle. Sonic chuckled.

"I'm Sonic, by the way. Sonic the Hedgehog." The girl smiled and nodded. Sonic cocked his head, still grinning.

"You don't talk much, do you?" She smiled sheepishly at him.

"Hey, no worries. We'll manage."

The girl smiled again and spun a bit. The crystal lifted out of her hands and into the air. A light flashed throughout the small field, and Sonic saw the girl's eyes widen. Before he could ask anything, another flash appeared, this one brighter and lasting longer before fading away.

A second later, the field was empty.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

What's up guys? It's me, Val, and I'm-

Sonic: Why do you always start with the same stupid intro? They know who you are, and even if they didn't, I doubt they care.

Oh, so how do you suggest I start?

Sonic: How about by just saying the chapter number, anything they should know about what they're going to read, and then enjoy?

...Shut up. This is MY account, I'll do my intro however I want!

ANYWAY! This is my first story up in a really long time. I've had a HORRIBLE case of writer's block, and I know what you're thinking. "Oh, you're just being lazy. How can writer's block last over a year?" Well, for me, if I have little or no inspiration or motivation to finish a story or write one, I can't do it. And when I force myself to sit down and write, my writing comes out awful. So, I had to slowly work through that. But now I'm back and super-pumped for this story!

This story is based off the game "Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards" for the Nintendo 64. Yes, I do own a legit Nintendo that I play almost everyday. So yes, everything in this story should be near accurate. Of course, since there are no Kirby charries in this story, I had to tweak some stuff to make it believable with Sonic charries, so bear with me guys! This story is also a type of gameplay walkthrough, because I will be describing the levels.

Now, I ain't gonna lie. Writing this story is not going to be challenging in the least gameplay wise. I've played and beaten Kirby 64 more times than I can count. I can recite the gameplay by memory, name almost all powers and power combos, and know the names of 73 out of the 81 enemies in the whole game by heart. So if I go a month or so without updating (which I doubt I will, but you never know), it's either because of school or I've lost motivation. So don't try and defend me by saying "Oh, writing the gameplay might be giving her trouble! Give her time!" Because the gameplay will be a piece of cake.

Ok, last message.

Sonic: Thank God.

Shut up, Sonic! Anyway, the only character in the game I am using in this story is the pink-haired fairy who's name I can't remember, but even if I did her name would still be changed for the story. So don't go thinking this is some Kirby-Sonic Alternate Universe and think the pink fairy mentioned is Amy. 'Cause it's not.

On a quick side-note, if you are interested in checking out Kirby 64 Gameplay, I reccomend watching Princeboo21's "Let's Replay" of it.

If you did take the time to read this very long author's note, thank you! If you didn't, well then be confused. 'Cause I tried to tell ya! Also, from now on, I'm putting author's notes at the end of chapters. So always be sure to read those to see what's up!

Well, there's Chapter 1! It may have been a bit short (it seems so much longer when I'm actually typing it, so I can't really say), so if it was I'm sorry. I'm going to be giving each level in the game it's own chapter, so some chapters may be a bit short, but I will try to make them as best I can.

Don't forget, reviewing is quick and easy. There should be a button right below this that says "Review" on it. All you have to do is click that and leave a quick review saying how you thought the story was and hi "Send." It means a lot to know there are people out there who enjoy my writing. Thanks, and see you guys in Chapter 2!

Sonic: You do the same ending everytime too.

Shut UP!


	2. Chapter 2: The Adventure Begins

The real story begins here, with Pop Star! Enjoy! Sonic, if you will.

Sonic: Valerie a.k.a SonicGirl does not own Sonic the Hedgehog or Kirby. They belong to Sega and Nintendo.

* * *

_Chapter 2:_

**_Pop Star: Level 1_**

_The Adventure Begins_

Sonic groaned as he felt something poke at his cheek. He reached up and swatted at it half-heartedly.

"Five more minutes..." he muttered. The thing was persistent. It started to tug on his ear. The hedgehog still didn't move.

The pink-haired fairy crossed her arms in annoyance. How was she supposed to get him up?

Her gaze dropped down to the small crystal that lay beside the sleeping hedghog's form. Out of ideas, she picked it up and flew closer to him. She took a deep breath and jabbed the sharp end of the crystal right into his side.

And he still didn't move.

Pretty ticked off now, the fairy settled for repeatedly whacking him over the head with as much strength as she could muster. Even then, Sonic only sat up due to annoyance, not pain.

"Ok, ok! I'm awake! Happy now?" he said, standing up and looking around. The grass that surronded him was a bright green (unnaturally bright green at that) and the two companions stood on a bright yellow path. The cheesy yellow brick road scene from the "Wizard of Oz" popped into Sonic's head when he looked at it. He turned to his fairy friend.

"So um, yeah, where are we, exactly?" The fairy thought for a moment, wondering how she could tell him. Eventually, she turned back to Sonic and pointed to herself, then gestured around them. It took Sonic a while to catch on.

"This is where you're from?" The fairy nodded. Sonic looked around again.

"So, pretty much all we gotta do is wander around aimlessly and look for pieces of your crystal?" The fairy shrugged in a way that seemed to say _Pretty much. _Sonic shrugged his own shoulders in reply.

"Seems legit." And with that, he began to follow the yellow brick road (again with that stupid movie...), taking it slow so the fairy could keep up with him.

()()()

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Sonic asked his companion. The fairy nodded. "What am I supposed to call you?" She shrugged, as if to say _It doesn't really matter._ Sonic thought for a minute, then said "Well, as stupid as it sounds, is it cool if I just call you 'Fairy?' Just till I think of something better?" Fairy nodded, smiling to show Sonic she didn't mind the nickname. Sonic grinned and surveyed the land around them.

"Hey Fairy?" he spoke up after a minute. Fairy looked over at him.

"What the heck is in front of us?" Fairy looked ahead and saw a little dark gray furball-looking thing with little white feet walking ahead of them. Fairy, of course, knew exactly what it was, but she couldn't think of a way to let Sonic know, so she just shrugged and flew over the creature, gesturing for Sonic to jump over it. Sonic did just that, and the gray furball paid no mind to him and continued walking. Sonic shrugged and continued on, with Fairy taking the lead.

It wasn't long before they ran into their next enemy.

It was a medium-sized red flame with blue feet, running back and forth. Sonic stood there, dumbstruck. He looked over at Fairy, who smiled sheepishly at him and motioned for Sonic to jump over this one as well. Sonic was a bit skeptical (come on, it was walking _fire _for God's sake), but jumped over it anyway, and landed away from it, unharmed. He let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and started forward again...

Only to be stopped by a porcupine looking thing with a green shell and yellow spikes. Sonic groaned, and took a step forward, preparing to jump, when the creature rolled into a ball and rolled towards him. Sonic was about to turn and high-tail it outta there, when he realized something. This thing was _slow._ And not slow compared to his speed, just slow in general. Watching paint-dry slow. Cautiously, Sonic stepped over it, and the creature rolled on, not stopping. Sonic looked over to Fairy again, a look of confusion on his face. Fairy smiled at him again and continued on.

"What have I gotten myself into...?" Sonic mumbled, following his fairy friend.

They soon came upon a small white platform with another enemy sitting on it. This one looked like a boxer with no legs and a helmet on, and it was a shiny gold color with red gloves on. Sonic, assuming once again that he knew what he was doing, walked up to it and prepared to jump over the creature. But then, the creature pulled it's hands back, and threw a dark blue boomerang at the unsuspecting hedgehog, who just barely managed to duck out of the way.

"You have gotta be kidding me..." Sonic muttered, then quickly jumped over the creature before it could throw it's boomerang again.

"Do you find this as ridiculous as I do?" he asked Fairy, who simply shrugged and moved ahead. Sonic followed her, dully noting the fact that she seemed to shrug a lot as he looked at the field ahead of them. Two circular wooden platforms floated in the sky (they weren't floating, exactly. More like just laying there in the sky, not moving), each one having the fire enemy from before on it. Underneath them was another porcupine creature. Sonic huffed and cracked his knuckles.

"All right, Fairy. It's ninja time." With that being said, Sonic leapt off the white platform he stood on, somersaulted under the first wooden platform, went into a handstand and flipped over the porcupine creature, then fell back into a somersault and rolled under the second wooden platform, landing on his feet. He turned around to see Fairy looking at him. He grinned at her.

"That-" he pointed to the scene he'd just avoided, "-was awesome."

Up ahead was another gray furball, standing under an orange box with a white star on it. Sonic jumped up onto the box, then slid back down to the ground on the other side, avoiding the gray creature. The next field had two more of those wooden platforms, one with the gold boxer-like enemy and the other had a fire enemy on it. No enemies were on the ground, so Sonic simply walked under the platforms, and came to a bridge.

The bridge had an enemy on it. It was a pink and red blob with eyes and a spring attached to the bottom of it, and it bounced up and down repeatedly, not stopping or even slowing down. Sonic waited a few bounces, then, when it had just bounced into the air, he bolted under it. Which wasn't the best idea, because he ran right into one of those porcupine enemies, lost his balance, and fell flat on his face. He heard a loud popping sound, and when he sat up and looked behind him, the enemy was gone.

Sonic looked over at Fairy and was about to ask a question when a shadow fell over his face. He looked up and saw a light purple fly with orange feet zoom over his head. He looked behind him, and saw another white platform that slanted down into a ramp, with another purple fly floating around it.

He turned back to Fairy, but she was already over the ramp. So Sonic stood and reached up, pulling himself up and over the side of the ramp. He slid down the other side, ducking slightly to avoid the purple fly.

When he straightened back up, he saw Fairy flying around excitedly. She caught Sonic's gaze and smiled brightly, pointing ahead. Sonic followed her finger, and saw, in between two of the gold boxer creatures, was a crystal shard. He felt a grin spread across his face. Fairy flew forward and grabbed the shard while Sonic leapt over the two enemies and met her on the other side. The two high-fived.

"All right! One step closer to home!" Sonic cheered, and continued on, not noticing how Fairy's smile faded a little.

Sonic jumped over yet another gray furball and came to a small stream. It wasn't very wide or deep. On either side of the water was a yellow spongey-looking thing, with red spikes coming out of the top of it's head. Every few seconds, they shot out a small pit, like one you'd find after eating a peach.

Sonic waited until they spit out another pit, then jumped over them. He landed in the water for a split second, and even though it wasn't very deep (it barely reached his shoe buckle), it still made his skin crawl.

Once he reached the other side of the river, Sonic saw a small log cabin. The door was open. He looked over at Fairy, who looked over at him at the same time. Sonic shrugged.

"YOLO, right?" he said. And with that, he walked through the door.

()()()

Upon entering the cabin, Sonic saw a gray furball (an enemy which apparently was rather common in this place) only it was like five times larger than usual. Sonic heard the door behind him close, and then he realized what he'd walked into.

A boss battle.

You couldn't evade a boss battle. Sonic had played enough video games to know that. Which meant he couldn't just jump over the boss and be on his way. He'd have to fight it, and win.

But how? He looked towards Fairy, who had been trying to get his attention. She pointed down, and when Sonic looked, he found a normal sized version of the gray furball. Fairy cupped her hands and lifted them above her head. The message was clear.

_Pick it up._

Sonic reached down and picked the gray furball up. It stung his hand a little, and a part of his mind wondered why, but when he saw Fairy frantically motioning for him to throw it, the question was forgotten. The enemy then popped in his hand and dissappeared, leaving behind a slightly more painful sting.

The hedgehog shook his hand a little, looking at Fairy as he did so. The pinkette was still miming a throwing action.

"So, pick it up, and throw it fast?" Sonic translated, and Fairy nodded. A fizzing sound reached his ears, and Sonic watched as another gray furball materialized out of thin air. Deciding to just go with it, he picked the small creature up and, ignoring the sting that returned to his hand, chucked it at the boss. The boss blinked red for a few seconds before returning to it's normal coloring.

Sonic waited for another gray furball to appear, and when one did, he chucked that one at the boss as well. The boss once again blinked red. Sonic threw one last furball, and the boss exploded, revealing an open door. Sonic fist-pumped.

"Oh yeah! That's what I'm talkin' about!" he cheered as he and Fairy scurried outside. The yellow path picked up right outside the doorway, and since following it had been good so far, Sonic stuck to it and headed off. He looked over at Fairy.

"They're not all going to be that easy, are they?" Even said as a question, it still sounded like a statement. A very true one at that. Fairy knew this, and, seeing no reason to lie, smiled sadly at her comapnion and shook her head. Sonic shrugged.

"Figures."

They walked in silence then, and it wasn't long until enemies started appearing again.

Sonic jumped over a gray furball, a green porcupine, a gold boxer creature, another furball, and ducked under a purple fly before finding something new.

In front of him was a large white block. He jumped on top of it, and in front of him, sitting on one of those orange boxes, was a mini cannon. Sonic knew he could jump over them, but there was a chance it would shoot. So he decided to play it safe and instead jumped into the space under it. After safely crossing under the cannon, he jumped onto the next white block and repeated the previous steps with the second cannon.

Sonic had to duck under two purple flies and jump over a furball. Then he found something else. A new enemy.

It looked like a blue, cartoon nutcracker, and it chucked bombs all over the place.

Sonic, having finally gotten a good idea of how to go about dealing with enemies, waited for the cartoon nutcracker to throw a bomb, then jumped over him and landed on the white block behind it. He then had to quickly duck under a pink bouncy creature (from the bridge earlier) and jump over a fire enemy to a white platform that stood behind it.

After hopping off the platform, Sonic came to a pond. That was really the only thing he could think to call it. It was as deep as the stream from before, but much wider and had a black rock jutting out in the middle. A sponge enemy (also from the stream before) sat on either side of the pond, and a purple fly was on either side of the rock.

Sonic took a deep breath (the depth still didn't matter, water was water) and jumped into the water and over the first sponge enemy. He had to duck pretty low to avoid the first purple fly, so low his chest just barely touched the water, and when the chance came he scrambled onto the rock.

It didn't exactly _feel_ like a rock. It felt smooth, and upon closer inspection, was pure black in color and somewhat shiny. Sonic had never seen or even heard of a rock like that, but he had also never seen green porcupines or walking balls of fire, so he didn't think much of it and ducked under the second purple fly. He quickly jumped over the last sponge enemy, and over a cartoon nutcracker that he hadn't seen earlier.

In front of him lay a fenced off field. He looked over at Fairy, who had silently followed him to this point, and smiled at her. She smiled back and, clutching the crystal to her chest, flew on ahead, with Sonic following.

()()()

Tails sat up slowly, clutching his head. He must've hit it pretty hard. He opened his eyes and looked around, not recognizing his surrondings.

Something twinkled in the corner of his eye. Turning his head, he saw something sitting in the grass not too far from where he sat. Crawling over to it, he found it was a small blue and purple crystal. He poked it, and when nothing happened, deemed it safe to touch. He picked it up and examined it closely, noting how small it was and how it gave off a soft glow.

Tails suddenly got the feeling he was being watched. He whipped around, but saw no one. Deciding it was just nerves (he _was _alone in unfamiliar territory, after all) and turning back around, Tails resumed his examination of the crystal.

But the feeling soon creeped up on him again, and, the feeling not shaking, decided to turn around once more...

And he came eye-to-eye with a fizzy-looking black sphere, with one bright red eye in it's center.

Tails didn't have time to react before his whole world went dark.

()()()

Sonic and Fairy hadn't been walking long when they saw something. Assuming it was a new enemy, Sonic didn't give it much thought. But as they neared it, and the creature began to take a shape, Sonic realized what- no, who- it was.

"Tails!" the hedgehog exclaimed, darting forward and skidding to a stop in front of his friend. The yellow fox was sitting on his knees with his head down. Sonic couldn't see his face.

"Tails! Dude, you have no idea how glad I am that you're here! Now maybe we'll be able to figure out more about whatever this place is. Oh, before I forget, this is...Tails?"

His friend had slowly lifted his head, and now Sonic had a better view of his face. What he saw made his stomach lurch. Tails was wearing one of the creepiest, most _sadistic _smiles the hedgehog had ever seen. But the most unsettling thing was his friend's eyes. They were no longer the bright aqua blue they normally were.

They were black.

* * *

**_Please Review!_**

**Well, Chapter 2 is finally up. The adventure has finally begun, with everyone's favorite star, Pop Star! (If Pop Star isn't your favorite star, I don't blame you. It ain't my favorite star either.)**

**Anyway! This chapter did take me a while, because with all the details (yes, I felt the need to include almost every little detail, in honor of Kirby) the chapter took me 2 days to write, and then it took me about 3 days to type, with one day in between when I couldn't get on the computer. I'll mostly update on weekends due to school, but I may update during the week, such as today.**

**That's pretty much it. Anything you wanna add, Sonic?**

**Sonic: Not really.**

**Then you wanna wrap this up for me?**

**Sonic: 'Kay. We hope you enjoyed this chapter of _Sonic 64: The Crystal Shards. _Once again, Sonic the Hedgehog and Kirby belong to their rightful owners, Sega and Nintendo. Please review, it's quick and easy. Just hit the button at the bottom of the screen, type a sentence or two, then click send. Everyone here at SonicGirl2002 Productions greatly appreciates it! Also, if you read to the very end of this author's note, you are awesome and win a cookie. Thank you, and have a great morning, afternoon, or night, whatever it is where you live.**


End file.
